User blog:Sugardapuppy/AH GAH BLAH
^Basically how I'm feeling right now in a nutshell. GAH I've been so inactive like what I don't even know why- IM SO SORRY I keep saying I'm going to be more active... Then I disappear for like the next millenia- Christmas. I believe the last time I was on here was around Christmas time. Well, the lame excuse reason that I was gone was that I was basically on the other side of the world. I went to Japan to see my Grandparents and my old friends from when I was a young Japanese school girl. But here's the catch: I completely forgot the language of Japanese! Maybe not 'completely', but most of it... But enought about Japan for now, let's talk about Christmas. Me and my family exchanged gifts on like Christmas eve eve, because me and my madre actually left for the airport on the 25th. I honestly don't remember everything I got (I really didn't ask for much this year), but some of the main things were: *A Bamboo Capture Graphics Tablet :D Or a drawing tablet, whatever you wanna call it. I have been doing a lot of cool, random stuff with it, and I've uploaded most of them (which you can see on my deviantART. Guess what my username is. ) *THE MARK OF ATHENA ASDILFHWEIRGHA- It's a book by Rick Riordan (who is the most amazing author in the world) If you haven't heard of him, you should see some of his books... *Just Dance 4... But it basically broke my Wii so I can't even use it anymore wat *Pokémon White 2. I feel I should be really excited about this, but honestly it feels like the exact same thing as the first ones, so I only got to like the 3rd gym... hehe... (But I did over-excite when I caught a wild Riolu òvó) I think that's pretty much the main things I got for chrstimas, plus some money... Japan While I was in Japan I spent most of the time there in my Grandma's flat apartment. Me and my mom went shopping a lot for Japanese food, which was probably the best part of the trip for me. We also visited my old church and some childhood friends... Then we moved to one of my friend's house for 2 days, and we went to Tokyo Disney Sea together It was fun, we got on all kinds of rides, but we nearly froze our butts off there. I also got to see my Grandpa, who was suffering of a brain tumor. He passed away after we left, but I think he was happy to see me and my mom. Educamation Half way through school.... FInally. The only thing really stressing me out is volleyball. I'm on the "B Team" but all of our games so far were cancelled because of snow. I'm not sure if I think it's a good thing or bad thing... But oh well atleast my muscles won't be sore for a while right...? SPEAKING OF SNOWW; Michigan is pretty much drunk in terms of weather. The first snow fall we had was like in January. Then it pretty much all melted away. Then it snowed a lot. We got 2 feet of snow. Then towards the end of January we had a flipping THUNDER/RAIN STORM and melted all the snow. Then 2 days later, it snowed again. Then it rained again. Then, after a week, we had the biggest snow fall ever, except after 3 hours it got warmer and turned intO RAIN. 'Tis quite crazy... So that's pretty much it, hopefully I'll be more active here, and not disappear again... Hopefully. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts